Corriendo
by Ninfa-LostMD
Summary: [Short][Kate's POVJate]Sin él Kate sólo podía seguir corriendo


_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Lost pertenecen a JJ Abrahams, Lindelof, la cadena ABC,etc. Aunque en realidad yo soy Jacko :P  
**Pairing:** Podría decirse que Jack/Kate. Es sobre todo un Kate's POV  
**Spoilers:** Post-final 3 temporada. Los supervivientes del vuelo 815 de Oceanic Airlines esperan la llegada del barco de Naomi.  
**Categoría:** Angst/Drama pa variar  
**Dedicatoria:** A mi churry (XD) **SarahBD** y al chulopiscina **ReWilson **en especial por esas conversaciones paranoicas que tenemos. Y como no a mi querida **GalaMD** y a mi **Ketita**  
**Notas:** 1º)Sí se que últimamente estoy pesada con los banners en los fics pero es que así quedan más bonitos XDD  
2º)Si también estoy un poco sádica en los ffs lo sé, pero que conste que es culpa de JK y el trauma que me dejo con DH ¬¬  
3º)Este ff se me ocurrió ayer por la noche mientras debatía con la almohada(XD) como no, luego el médico dice que tengo insomnio "¬¬ Fue debido a la canción de Damien Rice que últimamente me ronda la cabeza y el mp3 XD Así que si podeis leerlo escuchandola mejor que mejor.

* * *

_

**Corriendo**  
_Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse_  
**_9 Crimes_-Damien Rice

* * *

**

La arena se colaba entre los dedos de sus pies desnudos mientras los movía inquieta.

No debió hacerle caso, debería haber ido con ellos.

Levantó la mirada hacia el océano, estaba atardeciendo y el cielo se llenaba de tonos fucsias y azulados.

Jack y los demás se habían ido a buscar el barco de Naomi a una playa que estaba a unos kilómetros de aquella el día anterior y todavía no habían vuelto. Tenía una sensación extraña, él le dijo que se quedara, que cuidara de los demás y sobre todo de Claire quien se encontraba muy triste después de que Desmond les contará lo que hizo Charlie para ayudarlos. En el fondo sabía que el verdadero motivo porque él quiso que se quedará era para dejarla especio después de decirle que la quería y para dárselo a él mismo, alejarse de ella un poco.

Apoyó su barbilla en sus rodillas mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Siempre lo supo, él la amaba, más de lo que ella se merecía. Y ella sólo lo había alejado de él, lo había lastimado al estar con Sawyer. Y sin embargo Jack seguía amándola.

-¡Han vuelto!-escuchó la voz de Sun a sus espaldas y rápidamente buscó a Jack con la mirada mientras corría hacia ellos. Vio a Sayid que apuntaba con un rifle a unos tipos que iban atados y amordazados, detrás de él vio a Desmond y Jin que cargaban un cuerpo cubierto con una lona(Hurley y Sawyer se habían quedado en la playa para cuidar a Claire y Aaron, cosa que asombró a los demás por el gesto de Sawyer)

-¿Quién…?-empezó a preguntar Kate pero entonces se encontró con la mirada de Sayid que estaba delante suya y lo supo

-Kate-el tono afligido de su voz sólo confirmo sus sospechas. ¡No podía ser verdad!

-¡NO!¡JACK!-intentó acercarse a su cuerpo sin vida pero Sayid la retuvo-¡Sueltame!

Sus rodillas le fallaban apenas se podía sostener en pie cuando sintió como Sun se acercaba a ella

-Kate,se ha ido. Jack se ha ido-lo sabía pero hasta que ella no se lo dijo, hasta que no lo vió en los ojos de su amiga no fue capaz de aceptarlo.

Se soltó del agarre de Sayid y miró a su alrededor. Todas la miraban con expresión triste, Sawyer ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla.

No podía seguir allí incapaz de poder ver un minuto más el cuerpo sin vida de él sobre la arena.

* * *

Esa misma noche cavaron la tumba de Jack. El entierro sería por la mañana así que dejaron su cuerpo en la tumba sin cubrirlo de tierra aún.  
Era muy tarde, todos dormían, menos Sayid que hacía guardia vigilando a aquellos tipos del barco. Nadie vio como Kate se acercaba a la tumba de Jack y metiéndose en la tumba se arrodilló junto a su cuerpo. Quitó la lona que cubría su cara, estaba blanco, incluso sus labios. Gruesas lágrimas recorrían su rostro y aún a pesar del vacío que sentía sin él no pudo evitar sonreír. Era extraño pero aún muerto le seguía transmitiendo esa seguridad y calidez que siempre había sentido desde la primera vez que le vió.  
Apenas se atrevió a tocarle, la piel de su mejilla estaba helada bajo su palma. No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al pensar que ya no volvería a ver sus ojos nunca mal, esos ojos que siempre la miraban con ternura y a pesar de todo lo sucedido entre ellos también con confianza.  
Cogió la pistola que le había robado a Sayid sin que se diera cuenta cuando él la retuvo horas antes y la miró durante unos minutos.  
-Tú me salvaste-susurró Kate mientras recordaba su primera conversación y antes de salir de allí le besó en la frente y volvió a cubrir su rostro sin dejar de llorar. 

Poco después un único disparo rompió el silencio que invadía la playa a aquellas horas de la noche.

Kate no era una asesina, había disparado algunas veces pero nunca para matar, hasta esa noche.  
_Casi_ no era una asesina, mató a una persona que destrozó la vida de su madre y ahora había matado al hombre que se había llevado la vida de Jack. Ambos habían destrozado su vida, habían destrozado la relación con su madre y le habían arrebatado la posibilidad de estar con el hombre que amaba.  
¿Merecían la muerte? Quiso pensar que sí, que el mundo estaba mejor sin ellos, que su madre lo estaría, que Jack fue vengado. Quizá no tenía excusa para hacer lo que hizo, pero quizás también ella quiso pensar que sí para no atormentarse.  
Con Jack ella encontró por primera vez una razón para quedarse, para no seguir huyendo.  
Pero sin él pensó que no merecía la pena seguir, pues había perdido lo único bueno que había tenido. Podía seguir adelante y encontrar otro Jack u incluso otro Tom pero pensó que nadie merecía una fugitiva.  
Pues sin Jack ella sólo podía seguir _corriendo._


End file.
